


honey

by scarletred



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred
Summary: “Wouldn’t it be easier if you were into someone else?” she asks.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm struggling with my writing lately so I figured I'd try something completely new. I don't know how it went.
> 
> Inspired by _Honey_ by Kehlani here comes MtF Charles. I didn't go much into details but she has recently started transitioning and she's keeping Charles as her name because she likes it. Idk, I have thought about it and figured she would be quite a fierce character, despite how she appears in this little slice I've written, and she'd like the irony of keeping the name that was given to her at birth. I apologise if that sounds completely unrealistic.
> 
> Hope you like it, let me know what you think!

There’s a light breeze kissing the top of the hill they’re standing on.

From up here they can admire the city as it emerges from the Mediterranean sea.

The entire world is at their feet. Or so it seems.

A midnight blue dress cascades down her frame.

The meds are adding shapes to her body and Daniel is losing his mind over every single one of them.

Charles is so beautiful without even realising it.

Charles is _everything_.

He can feel her breathing as she stays nestled between his arms.

He wonders if she can feel the echo of his heartbeat through her ribcage.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you were into someone else?” she asks.

He has learnt not to quickly dismiss these moments.

She hates being fragile but she can’t help it.

He wishes he could make her understand how much he loves her.

She knows but she doesn’t understand.

She’s still fighting against the idea of being flawed.

“Who?” he asks, trying to read her expression without getting caught.

“You know _who_” she sighs.

“Max?” he chuckles.

She huffs in annoyance and detangles herself from him.

She keeps her head down as she nervously straightens her dress.

As he gently tilts her chin up he can see she’s biting her lip to stop the tears from falling.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you loved someone who is not-” she pauses to gesture at herself “_this_?”

Her voice is soft as ever, but her tone is so harsh it’s digging needles into his heart.

“Someone uncomplicated, someone who knows who they are?” she sniffles.

She hastily wipes her tears away and tries to stand taller, stop her body from shaking any further.

Daniel would like to know who told her that crying is a weakness.

Whether there’s a name behind her sufferings beside her own.

He grabs one of her hands because he fears if he doesn’t she might slip away.

“I love you” he says, voice unwavering.

She shakes her head and looks away.

“I love _you_” he repeats, squeezing her hand a little.

He needs to get the message across.

Past her self-doubts and insecurities.

Past her little jealousies.

She looks at him and there’s still a trace of uncertainty in her green eyes.

“I love _you_” he says again, staring into her soul.

“I could never love anyone else” he adds. “My gorgeous, strong, brave girl.”

She scoffs and stamps her feet, still disbelieving.

He silently curses having spent so much time with his friends lately.

“Talk to me, honey, _please_” he pleads.

She lets go of his hand to nervously fix her hair.

Then she hugs herself, like she’s trying to keep her thoughts from spilling out.

Like she’s trying to shield herself from the rest of the world.

She looks so much younger as she stands pale and sad against the darkness surrounding them.

“I don’t know why I’m like this, I’m sorry” she mumbles looking at her own shoes.

“_Shh_, it’s okay, honey, come here.”

He moves to hug her but she backs away.

“No, it’s not! I’m ruining our date, I’m ruining _everything_!” she shouts. “I always do.”

She bursts into tears after that and Daniel holds her close as she sobs into his shoulder.

He’s never been good with words, but if he has to spend a lifetime trying to find the right ones to convince her that she’s amazing and she deserves to be loved and adored, then so be it.

They stay like that for a few minutes, until her tears stop falling and she can breathe normally again.

At some point he must have absentmindedly started to hum a random song and they find themselves slowly swaying in time with the music.

It’s quiet around them as he realises that her skin is growing cold and she’s shivering.

“Let’s go home, shall we?” he asks.

He places a light kiss on her freckled cheek and she hums in agreement.

They hold hands for the entire car ride home and he gets an idea.

As soon as they enter their flat Charles takes off her shoes and he promptly does the same before fiddling with his phone for a few seconds.

She frowns in confusion as she hears the violins from the speakers.

But when Jess Glynne starts singing she melts into laughter.

Daniel loves hearing her laugh, so carefree and light.

She should always feel like this.

He’s trying his best to make that happen.

“Dance with me” he says as he offers his hand to her.

She shakes her head, a fond look on her face as he sways around completely off beat.

He starts singing as loud as he can, using the first object he finds as a microphone.

“When I am with you, there’s nowhere I’d rather be” he croons, a hand on his heart.

He inches closer and closer to her until he can reach out and grab her by the hand.

She spins around, her skirt twisting and turning with every movement she makes.

He sends the remote flying somewhere behind them, hoping it lands on the couch, and they dance together properly.

Or as properly as they can manage.

Which is to say, of course, not very much.

Not that they care.

With another twirl she crashes into his chest and he makes a show of trapping her between his arms.

“Gotcha” he whispers against her lips before kissing her.

The song switches in that moment and they break apart.

Charles is staring at him with her eyebrows raised.

“_Honey_, really?” she asks, incredulous.

His playlist is still in shuffle mode, but she doesn’t need to know that.

He shrugs and winks at her, knowing it’s going to make her blush.

He loves messing with her, she blushes way too easily.

And he loves it.

“It’s your song after all” he comments before kissing her again.

She’s a bit breathless when he pulls away and he feels his love for her growing some more.

He licks his lips and smirks as he says: “Yep, still tasting like honey to me.”

She giggles and her cheeks turn red in embarrassment, but something close to mischief glints in her eyes.

“I thought I had something else that tastes like honey” she whispers suggestively.

“Oh, yeah?” he asks, stealing another kiss.

She nods before yawning and immediately looking guilty for it.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so tired” she mutters and it’s clear now that she’s struggling to keep her eyelids open.

“It’s okay, sweet, let’s get you to bed.”

He gives her a forehead kiss before lifting her up as she yelps.

“I can still walk, you know?” she protests, but she’s cuddling against him so it doesn’t really count.

He’s torn between making a joke about princesses or one about wedding traditions.

In the end he just keeps quiet.

It’s quiet until they’re almost falling asleep curled up in bed.

“I love you so much” she whispers. “Good night.”


End file.
